The Mood Ring
by Shinyzenith
Summary: My response to the Mood Ring challenge. One-Shots about various characters, in various settings, with various things happening to them.
1. Dark Blue

**The Mood Ring**

**Chapter One: Dark Blue**

Harry sighed as another loud bang reverberated through the walls. Why he had agreed to have Rose and Hugo over for the day, he had no idea. Of course, he also hadn't realised what devils kids could be when you put too many of them together. Hermione would pay for doing this to him.

Ginny had said she would take care of the kids while he did some paperwork at his desk. He didn't like working at the ministry when he could do it at home. Though he was seriously reconsidering that opinion now. The paperwork would just have to wait. Roughly shoving the stack of parchment aside, Harry made to stand up when a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Come in," he said, eyebrows slightly raised in wonder.

Neither Ginny nor his kids would have knocked, something which aggravated him to no end. Of course, Ginny knew to keep quiet, but James had made it a game to enter his office and make as much noise as possible, without getting in too much trouble.

When the door opened slowly, Harry could see a head with short red hair peeking around the corner. So it was Hugo.

"You can come in, Hugo," Harry repeated.

"I- I'm not bothering you, am I?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"No, I just finished anyway."

"Oh, that's good," he said quietly, before crossing the room.

"Now, what was it you came in here for?" Harry prompted, when Hugo stood in front of him, silent.

"Um, well, it- it's the Christmas party next week, and… I heard mum and dad talking… So, uh, I was wondering," Hugo stuttered, fidgeting.

Now getting very curious, Harry tried to think of something to say that would calm him down a bit. Trying to imagine what Hermione would do in such a case.

"Just calm down Hugo, and tell me what it is about this party that you want," he said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. Hugo gulped visibly before replying.

"I- I wanted to take a girl with me. As a… date," he finally managed.

"All right, sure, I don't really see a problem with that," Harry said after getting over his initial surprise.

"Thanks, but… don't you think my dad will be angry?"

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked surprised, that certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well, I overheard dad complaining to mum a few times that if Rose ever brought home a boy… Though mum always did react angry when he did that," Hugo explained, trailing of thoughtfully at the end.

At this Harry had to cover his snort by a cough. He could just imagine that discussion. Ron going on about how no boy would ever touch his little girl, and Hermione getting worked up and threatening to tell Ginny. Which would definitely shut him up. The thought also struck him that Hugo certainly seemed to overhear a lot. He would have to rub that in Ron's face the next time he started to boast that his kids weren't as troublesome as James.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Hugo," Harry reassured the boy. "I'll make you a deal. If your dad gets angry, I'll put him in his place. Ok?"

"Thanks uncle Harry," Hugo said happily, nodding his head.

"Say, Hugo, do you mind me asking who you want to go with?"

"Er," he said, glancing around nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine with whoever it is."

"I wanted to go with Lily," he confessed, looking nervously at Harry, who just laughed, having his suspicions confirmed.

"Why don't you go ask her then?

"Really?" Hugo asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, I think she's in the kitchen helping her mother bake cookies," Harry told him, pretty sure Lily was still there. She rarely ran away before the cookies were ready and it had only been twenty minutes.

"Ok, thanks!" Hugo shouted, suddenly very excited as he ran out the door towards the kitchen. Harry stayed behind, still seated at his desk, an amused smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Hugo had reached the kitchen and was currently standing rather hesitant in the doorway. Inside, Ginny was helping Lily batter the dough, which meant that Ginny was doing all the work while Lily watched, and occasionally put a piece of stray dough in her mouth when she thought her mother couldn't see. So far, she hadn't been very successful. Just as Ginny opened her mouth to berate Lily again, she saw Hugo standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Hugo. Are you here to help us?" Ginny asked kindly, leaving Lily to do the heavy work on her own.

No, I just wanted to ask L- Lily something," he said, his previous excitement making way for more nervousness. Now both Ginny _and_ Lily had their attention on him, looking at him curiously.

"Go on, ask away then. I'll just get some things from the cupboard," Ginny said, moving to the other side of the kitchen and pretending to rummage through a cupboard, while listening carefully.

"What is it, Hugo?" Lily asked him innocently.

"Um, do you want to go to the Christmas party next week with me?" Hugo rushed out, though Lily seemed to have understood him.

"What? Like a date? Really?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Er, yeah," he said, embarrassed.

"Of course! Sure, I'd love to! It'll be fun!" Lily shouted, getting worked up. Then she suddenly stopped as a thought struck her.

"Can we also get married?" she asked, a huge, expectant smile on her face.

"I guess so," Hugo said, slightly overwhelmed.

"Yippee! C'mon, we got to go tell the others," Lily said, dragging Hugo with her as they went to find their siblings.

Ginny smiled fondly at the two seven year-olds, before sighing when she saw the half-battered cookie dough sitting innocently on the counter.

"Need some help?" asked a voice from the doorway. Ginny turned around and smiled at her husband.

"That'd be nice," she said, smiling gently.


	2. Black

**The Mood Ring**

**Chapter Two: Black**

Lily Evans hated James Potter. This was general knowledge at Hogwarts, and anyone who knew them could tell you that. Lily had disliked James since their first train ride to school, a feeling that only became worse with every prank he and his friends pulled. Lily would have initially been more than happy to simply ignore the boy throughout her Hogwarts career. That wasn't possible though, because James fancied Lily and severely wanted to go on a date with her.

It had started in their fifth year, James had seemingly suddenly decided that she was the one for him. Ever since, he hadn't let a week go by without asking her out at least once. Lily always said no.

She was currently lying on her bed, the second week of her seventh year had officially ended several hours before, but she had already been asked out by that git five times. Really, couldn't he just grow up? Though, when she really thought about it, he _had_ actually been behaving more mature during this term. He hadn't even pranked Severus yet, that she knew of. And he _was_ Head Boy this year. What Professor Dumbledore was thinking when he appointed James to work alongside her, she didn't know. But maybe that meant he did grow up, perhaps all he needed was a bit of responsibility.

Lily was actually in love with James, though she only ever admitted it to herself. She had been waiting several years now for him to show some maturity.

She had never dated anyone in her years at Hogwarts, and if she waited much longer school would be over and she would probably never see him again. She wanted to have a mature, adult relationship, she just had to hope James was ready for that.

It was getting harder and harder to resist him though. Whether she wanted to or not, she would give in to him soon. She was stubborn, but two years of his charms had definitely worn her down. Just earlier that day she had gotten excited in a way she _shouldn't_ get excited in public.

She had been doing her homework by the lake, enjoying the last days of summer warmth, when a sudden rush of wind had swept her spare quill into the lake. She had just been about to grab her wand and summon it back to her, when James had shrugged of his robes and jumped in. A few minutes later she had her quill handed back to her by a drenched, but smiling James Potter.

She hadn't been able to help herself at that point. The way his casual clothes clung to his wet body. The way he tried to hide his heavy breathing as he recovered from the physical exertion. Even the way his messy hair was already standing up again after being submerged in the lake. He had just looked so incredibly hot, when he looked at her with pleading, hazel eyes, offering her the wayward quill back.

But then he had asked her out, and she had been shaken back into reality. She had said no, and had called him an arrogant, attention-seeking prat. Then she had huffed and walked away, leaving him standing there, cold, wet and holding a now useless quill in his hands.

Yet, she would love to go out with him, be his girlfriend and more, so much _more_. Just the thought of them-

Lily quickly dispelled those thoughts from her head. The last thing she needed was James himself walking in on her blushing, after having _those_ kinds of thoughts about him. She would never live that down, not to mention it would inflate his head beyond belief.

Lily fell asleep that night thinking of James Potter. And how she hoped he would ask her again soon. She wanted to finally say yes.

James, however, to Lily's greatest disappointment, didn't ask her out the next day. Or the day after, or even the day after that. In fact, two weeks later, only days before the first Hogsmeade weekend, he still hadn't asked her. The fact that he didn't however, only made Lily more eager to go with him. If he wouldn't ask her, then she would have to ask him.

She had asked around subtly, and had discovered that James, luckily, didn't have a date yet. It was Friday night when Lily sat down in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl. This was rather unusual as she normally just went up to her room, avoiding James.

Even now she could see James looking at her weirdly from the corner of his eyes. He was looking happy though, which she took as a good sign. She gathered her considerable courage, and asked the question.

"Say, James?" Lily asked tentatively. James looked up startled, a surprised look on his face. She could swear she even saw a light blush on his cheeks. Though why, she had no idea.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Lily?" he asked eagerly, after composing himself.

"I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" James encouraged curiously, now looking thoroughly confused.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" she asked, making sure to pronounce every word clearly through her nervousness.

"Wait. _You_ want to go to Hogsmeade with _me_? As in a _date_?" James repeated dumbfounded, a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, a date," Lily confirmed, smiling.

"Really? This isn't some sort of joke?" James asked excitedly, a huge smile forming on his face.

"You're the prankster here James. Yes, I'm very serious."

After that, James quickly agreed. They both enjoyed their date in Hogsmeade very much, and managed to ignore the many whispers following them throughout the day. James was at least nice enough to pretend he didn't like the attention, which was good enough for Lily.

She was surprised when he asked her, only weeks later, whether she wanted to sleep together. She couldn't say no however, when she found out he slept nearly naked. His blush when he tried, and failed, to hide his excitement was also adorable… and enticing.

She cut his stuttered apologies off with a kiss, and showed him her excitement in her own way. The night was long, but _so_ satisfying.


	3. Pink

**The Mood Ring**

**Chapter Three: Pink**

Minerva McGonagall was a woman on a mission. Her instinct told her there were students out of bed on a fourth floor corridor, and Minerva trusted her instincts. Not to mention a distraught house-elf had visited her chambers just minutes before. The little thing was upset about weird noises on the fourth floor that could be heard from inside the kitchens.

During her youth, and the early years of adulthood, Minerva had never really liked house-elves, she had thought them to be strange, and ugly-looking. Over her years as professor at Hogwarts though, she had really taken a liking to their kind and excitable nature. These days, she often found herself correcting essays in the kitchens while drinking a cup of black tea.

Because of this, she knew the fastest way from her room to the kitchens by heart. Whoever was out there, wouldn't escape her. Swiftly crossing stairs and entering secret passages, she made it there in only a minute. Now all she had to do was find the perpetrators, and give them a fitting punishment. It wasn't hard to come upon them though, because at the next corner she rounded, a small body ran into her.

The student bounced of her and landed hard on the floor, Minerva herself had staggered slightly, but managed to remain standing.

"Mr Potter!" she realised out loud.

By then they had been joined by three other boys, and Minerva didn't have to look at them to know who they were. For the moment though, she concentrated on the boy, who was now sitting up on the ground.

"Are you all right, Mr Potter?" she asked, genuinely concerned, as she helped him up.

"I- I'm fine, professor," the boy answered quietly, staring at his feet.

"Well then, perhaps one of you can explain to me what it is exactly that you are doing here at this time of night? Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew," she asked sternly, addressing the four of them separately for good measure.

She drew herself up to her full height, and pressed her lips together to keep from scolding them just yet. It was better to first hear their reasons for breaking the rules, and then scold them for twice as long afterwards. It would do her no good to presume the wrong things after all, though she sincerely doubted they had a legitimate reason for being out this late.

The four boys glanced at each other, which told Minerva all she needed to know.

"Er, we…" Potter started to say.

"We were just-," Black tried, glancing nervously at his friends. But she cut him off.

"Why don't you simply tell me the truth, instead of trying to come up with silly excuses and obvious lies?" she spoke rather harshly, staring pointedly at their guilty faces. They kept silent.

Really, what she had done to deserve a group of troublemakers like them, she had no idea. But ever since the four of them arrived at school two years earlier, not a week had gone by without at least one of them getting in trouble. Potter and Black especially, seemed to have a penchant for breaking every rule they knew of. Minerva could only hope that one of these days Lupin's more mature behaviour rubbed off on the others. That was unlikely though, it seemed he was more affected by their behaviour than they were by his.

"Eighty points from Gryffindor, and a detention with Mr Filch tomorrow night at seven," she said, deciding on a punishment.

"But professor-," James began.

"No buts, Mr Potter. This is a serious violation of school rules and I will not allow you to walk away unpunished," she admonished, her voice permitting no argument.

"Not with Filch again!" Black called out disbelievingly, ignoring her previous statement.

"He'll skin us alive! I mean, we just-," he cut himself off there, with a gasp.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the obvious confession. An idea formed in her mind.

"Is that so? Very well. You don't like the punishment? That's fine, I'm open to suggestions," she said in a falsely sweet voice. Stifling her laughter as she saw the boys' eyes light up. She still had it after all these years.

The boys were looking at each other, smiles gracing there faces once more. Only Lupin, the most sensible of the lot, seemed to realise that something was wrong. The boy cast a warning glance at the other three, but Black chose to ignore it, and foolishly tried to get them out of trouble altogether.

"We wouldn't mind serving detention with you professor. You're our favourite, most talented teacher, after all," he said, obviously thinking that a bit of extra flattery would make them get off scot free.

"Thank you Mr Black, for the vote of confidence. I'm glad to know you think of me as an able instructor. In that case, I'll see you in my office tomorrow evening at five," Minerva said, almost smiling at their horrified faces, and angry glances cast towards Black. Lupin seemed more resigned than horrified though.

"But professor, what about dinner?" Potter asked, looking decisively unhappy.

"You will just have to find something before your detention then, won't you?" she said, a mischievous smile on her face. "Now, it's time for you to go back to your dormitory, you have to wake up early tomorrow. And no dawdling on the way back."

"Yes professor McGonagall," they said as once, before turning around and walking away, heads bowed dejectedly.

As they neared the end of the corridor, Minerva could hear the shortest boy, Pettigrew, speak up to his friends.

"Don't we have Transfiguration right before dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

Black and Potter turned to look at him incredulously, while Lupin simply sighed and nodded in answer. The boys soon rounded the corner after that.

Minerva stared fondly after them. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They certainly were a group of troublemakers, but they were also _her_ troublemakers. And she wouldn't have them any other way.


	4. Dark Red

**The Mood Ring**

**Chapter Four: Dark Red**

Harry Potter was on his way towards the Room of Requirement. There would be a meeting of Dumbledore's Army later in the evening, but Harry liked to come earlier so he could practise advanced charms by needed to be good at what he did, if he wanted to teach others, after all.

Just before he reached his destination, however, he suddenly heard a strange sound that side-tracked him. He stood still for a few seconds, listening intently. There, he heard it again. It sounded like a sob. Somebody was crying nearby.

Harry wasn't good at consoling crying people, but he was very curious. He also couldn't bear not helping someone who needed help. What if they were hurt?

Turning in the direction the sound came from, Harry noticed a dark alcove. He cautiously approached it, the only thing piercing the silence were the sobs of the unknown person.

Getting closer, Harry could make out a figure. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair, sitting on the ground. She had her arms around her legs, her chin buried in her knees, staring at nothing. Sobs wrecked her body as she cried silently. Tears sprung from her eyes, touching her knees and running down her legs, wetting her odd-coloured socks. There were ugly bruises all over her body, her robes were torn and her skirt was exposing an indecent amount of skin.

All around her, on the floor, were lying shreds of bloodied cloth. To her left was a torn-up magazine, and at her feet lay a pair of broken, colourful glasses.

"Luna? Luna! What happened to you? Are you all right?" Harry started to panic as he noticed all the blood.

Luna turned to look at him with bloodshot eyes, there were several large gashes on her face, one dangerously close to her left eye.

"H- Harry," she managed to whisper weakly, sounding pained.

"Don't worry Luna. I- I'll get help," said Harry, trying to reassure her.

He looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to find help, a teacher or Madam Pomfrey, preferably, but he also didn't want to leave her there. He could try to carry Luna for a short while himself, but it would take too long to reach the Hospital Wing, and it wasn't certain he would encounter a teacher.

An idea struck him, though, as his eyes passed over the piece of wall that concealed the Room of Requirement.

"I'll get you to the hospital wing now, Luna. Tell me if I hurt you," whispered Harry.

Luna nodded weakly. Harry carefully picked her up, and walked towards the wall. He walked past it three times, keeping a gentle but firm hold on the girl in his arms. Luna had rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed, and was slightly gripping his robes with her hands. She looked remarkably peaceful, even with the half-dried blood on her cheeks.

As soon as the door appeared, Harry slipped inside, glad that the doorway was wider than usual. Once inside, the entrance closed by itself. And, as Harry had been hoping, another door opened on the other side of the room, which was currently looking more like a corridor. Harry exited the room, and found himself on the first floor, right next to the hospital wing entrance. He pushed the door open with his back, and put Luna down gingerly on the nearest bed. Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey come stumbling from her office.

"Oh dear," she said, sounding shocked, as she took in the sight of Luna.

Luna wasn't moving anymore, she was either asleep, or unconscious. Harry desperately hoped it was the former. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him to the side, and started to examine her wounds more closely.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her, Mr Potter?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I found her like this, sitting on the seventh floor," he explained.

"The seventh floor?" asked Madam Pomfrey surprised.

"Yes, I found her in an alcove, crying," Harry added, before realising something. "There was some of her stuff lying on the ground, I should get it for her. Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine Mr Potter, A night spent here and she'll be good as new."

With that reassurance, Harry quickly sped back to the seventh floor, unfortunately having to take the long way back up. Picking up the broken Spectrespecs, and the torn Quibbler, Harry walked back towards the Room of Requirements, and took the same shortcut as before. He didn't think he could survive another run through the castle.

When he entered the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey looked up startled at his fast return.

"Back already?" she asked, while treating the bruises on Luna's legs. Her face was looking healthier already.

Harry didn't respond, but just put down Luna's stuff on the bedside table, and watched concernedly as she was treated. Madam Pomfrey left shortly after, saying Luna just needed rest, and she would be all right. Harry stayed there, he sat on the bed next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

He was angry at whoever hurt her like that, he wanted to go out there and look for them. He also wanted to stay there with Luna, to be there when she woke up. She could also tell him who did it, that would make it easier to find them.

About twenty minutes later, Luna started to stir. Harry quickly shot forward.

"Are you all right Luna?" he asked. She blinked, and looked straight at him.

"Harry," she said. "I'm fine. You brought me here?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey says you have to stay the night though."

"That's ok. The bed is really comfortable."

Harry chuckled slightly when she said that, while Luna just continued to stare at him.

"Say, Luna, who did this to you?" asked Harry.

Hermione would probably kick him for being so blunt and insensitive, but Harry wasn't very good at subtlety concerning these matters. Luna was also the kind of person who preferred you said exactly what you meant. She looked down before answering.

"I don't want you getting in trouble for me, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry sighed, having expected that kind of answer.

"Will you at least let me tell the teachers then? At least they, whoever they are, will be punished then," Harry argued.

Luna stared at him for a moment, but seeing his stubborn expression, she gave in.

"They were a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins."

"Yes?" he encouraged. Luna sighed.

"Fergus Cowley, John Bradley and Maynard Hatton," she said in a shaky voice.

Harry was rather impressed she knew who they were. He looked at her intently.

"You're leaving someone out," he stated.

Luna sighed once more, and looked him in the eye.

"Draco was there too," she confessed.

Harry immediately stood up straight. "Malfoy!" he said loudly.

"He didn't do anything Harry. And he didn't seem to want to be there either," Luna tried.

"No!" Harry shouted. "He should have stopped them. He's just as guilty as they are!"

Harry made to angrily storm out the room and hex Malfoy into a squashed ferret, when suddenly, he felt a smaller hand grip his.

"Harry, please stay. I don't want to be alone," Luna whispered, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

Harry hesitated, but decided that Luna was more important than revenge at the moment. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and looked her in the eyes, still holding her hand.

"All right Luna, I'll stay. For as long as you want me to," he promised.

"Thanks, Harry. You're a great friend."

"You too, Luna. You too."


End file.
